


shared mornings

by virgomoon (cornucopias)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, at least i hope it's fluffy, ohshc fic in the year 2020? more likely than you think, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornucopias/pseuds/virgomoon
Summary: Haruhi enjoys sleeping next to Tamaki, albeit sulkily.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	shared mornings

**Author's Note:**

> takes place when they're living together abroad - no marriage yet.

Haruhi leans over Tamaki’s sleeping body to switch off the lamp on his side – she keeps admonishing this grown up man all the time for leaving it on, but he just doesn’t listen. She sighs, looking at him fast asleep, each eyelash casting tiny shivering shadows on his face. She knows as she touches her own skin it isn’t as soft as his, she doesn’t take as good care of it as she should, as _he_ says she _should._ It doesn’t matter to her. A finger traces the outline of his jaw. His skin is enough for the both of them. Stretching her hands and yawning, she settles down to try and sleep. Despite her admonishing him for keeping his lights on, she knows she should be stricter on herself for going to sleep on time. There’s just too much to do! She’s still in the middle of her degree.

Settling under the covers she makes herself comfortable, curling in on herself under the blankets, back moulded against Tamaki’s protruding hands so that they touch a little. Just a little, just that much. Just his knuckles touching the spine of her back. Just that, and it’s enough to allow her to drift to sleep. As usual, her sleep is dreamless.

In the morning Tamaki is awake before she is, the result of her own late-night reading no doubt. He’s humming something and sitting up in bed, reading, which she knows as indubitably as the facts that make up life. Rich people suck. Instant coffee is the best coffee. She lives with Tamaki Suoh. It is the extension of that last fact that their lives are now so inextricably intertwined, and she knows even without being fully awake, even without turning, that he’s up in bed and he’s reading with those ridiculous round glasses of his that he claimed he bought to match with the ones she wore the first time she arrived at the club. Notwithstanding the fact that the glasses she uses now are not even that round. Honestly.

God, her eyes feel so heavy. Even her limbs hurt. Suddenly she hears Tamaki chuckling. “Should’ve gone to bed when I told you to, hadn’t you?”

She groans. “Shut up senpai.”

“Well well, I’m just _saying_.”

“Stop saying.” She turns over, still groggy and disoriented, fumbling around until she meets his stomach. Sinks into it. Feels, rather than hears, him shaking with laughter. Mercifully, he doesn’t say anything more, and content, she tries to drift back to sleep. It’s a Sunday after all.

“You know, you mumble in your sleep.”

Not a quiet moment around here. “I do not.”

“Yes you do Haruhi!”

“Do not. If anyone says anything in their sleep, it’s you.”

“Of course, I must be proclaiming how much I adore your squishy face all the time.”

She burrows her _squishy_ face, wiggling around, knowing he’s ticklish there. He starts shrieking, trying to push her away from his stomach, but finds himself being tackled to the bed instead – Haruhi having used a bit of the energy she reserves specifically for Dealing With Tamaki, that sudden burst of power she gets for these moments.

“You know,” she drawls, noting how he blushes and carefully tucking this information away for later, “most of the times you’re talking about Ranka-san.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. You say things like ‘Oh what is he going to do when I ask for their daughter’s hand in marriage-”

“Haruhi!”

“-because they will not be easily convinced for sure, if I had a daughter like Haruhi I’d be reluctant to let go of her too,’ which, by the way senpai, is a little creepy you need to let go of the weird delusion you had of being my faux-father.”

Tamaki’s beetroot red and trying to cover his face as much as possible. “It isn’t like that…”

“Isn’t like what, senpai?” She murmurs, she’s still sleepy and if possible she’d like to curl up on top of him, he feels so warm and cozy. Partly from how embarrassed he is. She smiles.

“You’re making most of that up… And stop smiling! Whose influence is this?”

“What influence? You mean the one where I tell you the facts as they are?”

“No – god – just.” He’s squirming and cupping his face with his hands. He lets out a sigh. “Nevermind. What would you like to have for breakfast?”

“Ugh,” she collapses on top of him, overwhelmed. “Breakfast. Who cares? Can I go back to sleep?”

Tamaki shifts to allow her to settle atop comfortably. He’s holding her back with one hand and the other slowly comes up to rest in her hair. His long fingers scratch at her scalp – she reckons she feels as content as when Haru is being petted. He purrs so loud.

“We have to give Haru his breakfast, you know. And take him on a walk too!”

“Cats really don’t need to be taken on a walk, senpai.”

“I’m telling you I read about it! From a very established source.”

“If your very established source is your father I suggest you at least Google what he tells you before accepting it at face value.”

Tamaki laughs silently, because his entire body shakes and along with it, Haruhi. She concentrates on the warmth of the large hand on her back and tries to drift back to sleep.

“You can’t do that Haruhi~”

“Oh why not!?” She pushes up from his chest, where she had been _very_ comfortable, thank you, “quit bothering me!”

Tamaki smiles. It makes her feel annoyed. “I could get used to how grumpy you are in the mornings.”

She plops down and buries her face once again, this time _intent_ to stay there. No matter what Tamaki says or does, she won’t be drawn into it again.

Oh how wrong commoners tend to be about everything the rich do, she thinks when Tamaki flips them both over in bed suddenly, looming over her. “You should have gone to bed on time.”

She holds his gaze steady, while he keeps smiling knowingly at her. It’s the same smile he used on everyone at the Host club, it’s the same stupid smile he uses when greeting someone. She knows her own face is seemingly placid right now, but she also knows what he knows – that what she feels is anything but.

“I told you to switch your reading lamp off before going to bed, what about that.”

He has the dignity to look abashed at least. “I wanted to stay up with you.”

“Well you fell asleep first anyway.”

He chuckles. “Not all of us can wreck our beauty sleep that badly.”

She hums, not breaking eye contact until the moment he dips in low, slow, for a chaste kiss. Then one more. Then another.

She knows her warmth betrays the seemingly impassive face she dons, her face has heated up so. But mercifully Tamaki never mentions this. Only holds her face and kissing her forehead, turns away instead. Only takes what she has to offer, and brings her a world of his own strange proportions, to the choosing.

“Oh I’ve had kopi luwak delivered again – want a cup?”

She groans and dismisses anything she might have been feeling earlier. “I told you to just get some commoner coffee!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaki very much grills Haruhi about calling instant coffee 'commoner coffee' and then they bicker about the demerits of living together - "YOUR influence, Tamaki-senpai!" - until Haruhi Very Much is unable to go back to sleep.


End file.
